Adhesives are used to secure an optical fiber in a connector. The use of adhesives positions the fiber and permits polishing of the fiber end without concern for the fiber becoming displaced. The arrangement is disadvantageous in that it is slow, requiring time for the adhesive to cure before the polishing operation can take place. Frequently, this means that a connector using adhesives may not be satisfactory for field applications because of the influence on curing of weather conditions or the difficulty to effectuate curing at an inaccessible location where the connector is to be used.
A known adhesiveless optical fiber connector is that disclosed in Huber, U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,895, wherein a connector is formed by a ferrule for surrounding the optical fiber and a clamp of resiliently, compressible material fitted within the ferrule. A body is provided for connection to the ferrule, the body having a tubular portion divided into fingers, which are utilized for gripping the buffer jacket surrounding the optical fiber. The clamp is surrounded, in part, by the fingers of the body. Another portion of the clamp is fitted within the ferrule and is urged by the fingers of the body against an internal surface of the ferrule. The ferrule surface causes the clamp to deform radially to grip the fiber. Furthermore, the fingers are urged by the internal surface of the ferrule to compress radially against the fiber buffer jacket. A compressible clamp of elastomeric material differs from a rigid and hard clamp. A connector, according to the present invention, utilizes a rigid and hard clamp, as well as a locking means to prevent backing out of the optical fiber from the passageway of the connector. By eliminating a thermoplastic material, a precision alignment of the optical fiber is provided; the alignment following precisely the definition of the inner surface of the connector, which converges via a truncated, conical shape to a precisely centrally disposed aperture.
Rhodes, U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,911, relates to a connector with collet-type chuck means and clamp. Differing is a connector utilizing the combination of a collet clamping means and a clamping guide so that precision alignment is obtained even with connector tips of deformable material. Further, the instant connector uses a locking means to prevent relative movement of the optical fiber, which movement would cause misalignment at the connector tip.